


Too much to take

by disordr



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Collars, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Humiliation, Incest Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, i mean kylo begs them to stop, i swear this has nothing to do with omegaverse, i'm just really bad at names, kylo gets completely wrecked, not really but kinda, poor kylo didn't know what he signed up for, the disfunctional family made of four huxes, the original hux is the worst though, there is dub con in the end so i put a warning just in case, there is no omega anyway, they are all naturally mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disordr/pseuds/disordr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo discovers that general Hux has three equally mean clones who want him contrary to the original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too much to take

General Hux was a busy man. The commander of the Starkiller base, architect of the First order and the person galaxy would bow to one day. He was always first to arrive at the bridge and the last to leave it at the end of his shift. Walking towards his quarters, he could feel all those hours in his stiff, aching back. If that was not enough, Kylo Ren gave him a headache. Hux let out a quiet sigh as the door of his quarters closed behind him. Even the soon-to-be emperor needed a rest sometimes.

“Welcome back, general,” said the man identical to Hux as he approached him. He took the thick greatcoat off Hux's shoulders and smoothed it over his forearm. “Do you want me to do the paperwork?

“Take care of it for tonight.” Hux vaguely waved his hand, already leaving to the bedroom. “Thank you Beta.”

There was only one person Hux trusted enough to letting them take care of him and that person was himself. His standards were also exceedingly high and could be only fulfilled by his own copy, or several copies. In the bedroom, two other clones greeted him the same way as the one in the office. Besides having the same face, hair and body as Hux, the clones were also wearing identical uniforms; the only difference was the lack of the rank bars on their sleeves. 

The clones followed Hux to the big leather armchair, where he sat heavily to proceed with the same routine as every evening. One of them climbed on Hux's lap and rested his head on the general's shoulder, sighing lightly when Hux wrapped his arm around his waist.   
Leaning back, Hux watched the second clone, who took off his hat and put it back in its rightful place in the large, built-in wardrobe. He returned to Hux after a minute with the finest brandy it was possible to get in that part of the galaxy, offering a glass to him on a small silver tray.

“Thank you Alpha,” Hux said and traced the other clone's spine with his thumb lazily as he took the glass. 

While the general indulged himself with the cold alcohol, watching the ice cubes floating in the amber liquid, Alpha put his hands on Hux's shoulders. Rubbing circles with his thumbs into the sore muscles, the man soothed the pain and made Hux relax a bit. He proceeded with giving the same treatment to the general's stiff neck, opening his collar first to get a better access. 

“Mother called today, she wants you to come to Arkanis next week, to the estate. I told her you'll think about it and call back. I also told her that you're fine and don't need more sweaters or warm socks and everything is under your control.” the second clone said peering up at the general.

“You were supposed to politely refuse to come, Gamma. You know how much I hate family reunions, don't you?” Hux's hand tightened on his clone's waist.

“She was... insisting. I think this one is important.” Gamma raised his head and looked at Hux making an innocent expression. “It's a funeral of one of the aunts, I'd decline if she wasn't trying to convince me for half of an hour to come.”

“Hmm... It actually might be important enough. Very well, Gamma, you will attend at the funeral then. You're going to get to know my lovely family... Are you happy about that?” Hux asked and raised his eyebrow.

Gamma nodded with visible relief, “Of course. I'd love to do that for you,” he said and leaned in giving Hux a soft kiss on the lips. “If you have any instructions for me, I'm going do and say exactly what you please, if not I'm just going to be a polite and charming gentleman.” He presented his most charming smile

Hux snorted at that. “Just don't let my mother get me engaged and you're going to be fine”

“You engaged? Those people don't even deserve to lick your boots, general, it's an honor for them to even be able to speak to you.” Gamma whispered, making Hux smile.

“You really are sore today.” Alpha cut in as he eased the strain from of Hux's shoulders. Hux only gave a satisfied hum in response and flexed under his hands. “Isn't Gamma tiring you with his babbling? He certainly fails to notice that you had a rough day.” The clone leaned in and kissed Hux's neck, nipping at it lightly. “Let me take care of you, Hux.” he whispered into his ear.

Alpha knew exactly what he was doing, and that he was good at it. He knew Hux longer and better than the other two, knew how to please him right, and just like him, Alpha hated sharing. In the beginning there had been only him and Hux. Alpha took part of his duties, because they had became too many for one man to handle. The general had trusted him with his life, let him take care of his spent body during the nights. Alpha was fond of his two younger brothers, but the fact that they were even needed made him feel like he wasn't good enough.

“Isn't Alpha's jealousy and lack of tact disturbing you, Hux?” Gamma sneered as he looked up over the general's shoulder locking his gaze with the other clone and wrinkling his nose. He reached out to grab the bottle of brandy and took a sip straight from it. 

Hux sighed. He had been encouraging clones to compete with each other, which was making them more obedient and eager to please him, but sometimes they fought in the least appropriate moments. Cupping Alpha's face, Hux pulled him into a short kiss, and then turned his head to taste Gamma's lips. When he broke the kiss, his clone followed him leaning in, hungry for more, still unable to control himself as well as Hux wished.

“Help me with the boots first, would you.” Hux said and ran his fingers through his soft, ginger hair. “They need cleaning, Ren carried fucking mud to the bridge on himself again.”

“He's always filthy, isn't he?” Gamma asked as he turned around straddling the general's lap more firmly. He took the underside of Hux's knee with care, removing one perfectly fitted boot and then the other. One of general's gloved hands stroked his back slowly as he worked. Hux thought that he looked very nice from that angle appreciating his own slim waist.

“Like a damn animal. He shouldn't be allowed in the public spaces,” said Alpha with a snort, sitting on the armrest.

Besides the looks, the clones also shared Hux's animosity towards Kylo Ren, even if they didn't have to interact with him on a daily basis. Sometimes they would replace Hux on the bridge if he was sick or had another, more important business to attend, where they could meet the annoying force user. Despite his powers, Kylo hadn't noticed that there was more than one Hux, which proved how advanced the Order's cloning technology was. Only the supreme leader knew about the clones' existence besides their owner.

After Gamma left the bedroom taking the boots away, Hux stood up from the armchair and stretched his back. He proceeded to unbuckle his belt, rolling it up nicely and putting away before he opened the front of his uniform tunic. As the halves fell apart loosely around his torso, there was a second pair of slim hands brushing over his sides and then peeling the black fabric away followed by the touch of plush lips against the base of his neck. Alpha pulled away only to fold the garment quickly with his skillful hands, the movement he practiced over thousand times. The uniform had to be handled with respect, simply throwing it onto the ground into a pile would be unacceptable. Hux's lips curved slightly when he felt Alpha slipping his hands under the thin fabric of his undershirt and clasping them around his waist. The clone returned to mouthing at his neck while the general leaned into him and petted his hair. In the meantime, Gamma came back, deciding to clean Hux's boots later. He approached the two and pressed his lips to Hux's more passionately this time; he opened for him as the general coaxed the kiss deeper, moaning softly and sucking at the tip of his tongue. Being serviced by his two identical copies, Hux smiled into the kiss starting to slowly lose himself to it and breathing a little heavier. His clones' hands, lips, and tongues were exactly where they should be, touching him the way he liked it. After all, who could have known how how to pleasure him better than himself? Hux moved to sit on the bed and leaned back into Alpha's warm arms as Gamma broke the kiss. His hands trailed from the general's chest down against his flat stomach to unbutton his jodhpurs. 

As Hux watched his clone, half hard already, a short, loud buzz cut through the silence, which was only disturbed by their breaths so far, indicating that somebody was at Hux's door.

“It's Kylo Ren.” said Beta through the commlink answering everybody's internal question. 

Gamma raised his head and look at Hux with confusion, but after a second he returned to his ministrations, pulling the general's trousers down and kissing the inside of his thigh.

“What the hell does he want?” Hux asked, having a bad feeling about this already.

“He... I don't know.” Beta sounded strangely uncertain, “Yesterday, when I was sent to check on him after his last tantrum... we kissed. I believe he's here because of that.”

“You...” Hux didn't finish as he swore under his breath and clenched his jaw, cold anger snapping him from the relaxation.

He pushed Gamma's face away brutally, so hard that the clone fell on his side, and wrenched himself from Alpha's embrace, standing up violently and tugging his jodhpurs back up. After a minute he had his tunic and belt on again; he couldn't face Ren in only his underclothes.

“Boots!” he barked at the clones as he left the bedroom in only his socks.

Beta was sitting by the desk, behind piles of datapads going visibly pale when the general strode through the office in his direction. He opened his mouth to try to explain that Ren had been without his mask when he had entered his bedroom, that he had just leaned in, silencing Beta mid sentence with a rough kiss. It wasn't planned. Beta had no idea that under that dumb helmet Ren had been hiding huge shining eyes and such soft, full, pink lips. He hated how good he tasted. Before the clone managed to say any of those things Hux took him by his chin, yanking him forward harshly and digging his fingers painfully into his cheeks so their faces were only inches apart. The general's face seemingly had no expression at all, but Beta knew that look in his cold green eyes; he knew he was in serious trouble.

“I'm going to get back to you later.” Hux snarled and clenched his fingers around Beta's jaw even harder drawing a quiet pained cry out of him. “You disappointed me, Beta.”

He released the clone from his grip when the other two brought his boots and the pair of silver boot hooks, and went back to the bedroom. Before putting them on Hux retrieved a blaster from one of the drawers in his desk and tucked it under his tunic. After a short while Hux was ready, back in the full uniform, there was no time for his sacred, slow boot putting routine, which irritated him even more. As he ran his fingers through his hair to put it back in place, he ordered Beta to let Ren in.

\---  
Kylo had been thinking about visiting this part of the ship the whole day before he decided to do it. He needed to confront Hux about the kiss and either fuck him or get rejected. The general competed with him on every field; even when their lips crashed Hux fought relentlessly for dominance pressing his lips harder to his and biting on his lower lip. Waiting in front of Hux's door without his helmet, Kylo was feeling more and more stupid and angry; he even hit it with his fist and shouted Hux's name, knowing that his quarters are soundproof like his own. Before he put his fist to use again, the door opened with a hiss to the small foyer leading to the office. The plan was simple; walk in, press Hux to the wall, kiss him again, ask if he wants to fuck; seemed alright to Kylo. Even if there were only four steps the knight forgot all of them as he saw Hux standing in front of another Hux. His jaw dropped as he blinked in confusion looking from one ginger to another.

“Are you just going to stand there like an idiot? Speak up, Ren,” the general standing closer to him demanded as he leaned against the desk. 

“I...” Kylo was struck by Hux's rough tone. “What is this? Who is that? Your twin?” he said furrowing his eyebrows and pointing at the Hux standing behind the desk. He tried to discretely read their thoughts, but their barriers were too strong and the only thing Kylo could sense was something like a muffled static... from four sources. There were two more people near by.

“You could say that. But more importantly, he's the person you kissed yesterday.” Hux said more softly, regaining the control over his voice as Kylo approached him, standing in his personal space as always. 

“What the fuck, Hux?! You have a clone who pretends to be you that does the work for you?!” Kylo felt betrayed. How hadn't he sensed that the person who had been kissing him yesterday was somebody else with the general's face? Deep down he knew; he hadn't been caring what Hux thought, hadn't paid enough attention to him and the details. “And this is that so called young genius.” he sneered and walked past him to get a better look at the clone that deceived him. 

“Watch your tongue, boy.” Hux lowered his voice drawing Ren's attention again.

“Or what? We're not on the bridge, so we can cut the bullshit. We're equal rank, I can speak however I want, Hux. You have no authority over me so you can shut up!” Kylo's lip twitched as he almost shouted the last words out. 

Then the hit came. In the solar plexus, punching the breath out of him just for enough time for Hux's fist to smash his nose. Kylo yelped and stumbled backward feeling the warmth and taste of metal on his lips. He needed to reach for his lightsaber but his arms got painfully twisted back and locked in a hold of another pair of gloved hands, giving Hux the chance to hit him in the face two more times. Kylo reached to the force and sent the clone behind him flying into the wall only to feel that he was falling down himself, kicked off his feet by the general. Something crashed. Ren landed in the rain of small crystals inside the frame of the broken transparisteel caf table letting out a pained gasp and desperately searching for his lightsaber, but it wasn't there. He rolled from the metal construction heavily, trying to get up, but Hux kicked him in the ribs causing him to fall over to his back again. The general's face was impassive as he lowered himself onto the defeated knight pressing him into the floor with his weight.

“Yeah, Ren, you look much better in your rightful place.” There was another hit when Kylo tried to lift his head up from the ground. He felt the cold metal pressed to his temple, and realized it was the barrel of Hux's blaster. “I could shoot your stupid little head off right now... splatter your brain all over my floor right here, right now, if you weren't Snoke's pet,” he said with a blank face, but his voice trembled slightly, revealing his excitement.

Kylo's vision became all blurry because of the tears filling his eyes, his head was pounding, blood continued oozing from the broken nose, and his back throbbed with excruciating pain. Tracing his flushed cheek with the blaster, the general shoved it into Kylo's mouth muffling his sobs. Kylo curled his tongue around the unrelenting metal, feeling the foul taste of the grease covering it. He submitted completely to the abuse, only partially understanding what Hux was saying to him; he was nothing but a maggot the general crushed with his heel, a scrap of filth soiling his pristine floor. 

“Pathetic.” Hux whispered so close to his face, that Kylo could feel his breath ghosting against his cheek.

He took away the blaster only to turn it backwards in his hand and hit Kylo hard in the head, almost knocking him into unconsciousness. After that he stood up straightening his uniform. Blinking out big tears Kylo, regained clear vision only to watch how three more Huxes appeared within his field of view and loomed over him. It was like a nightmare, the two generals became four, all with the same sneer on their faces, towering above him. 

Hux watched his handiwork for a while. His eyes roamed over Ren writhing weakly underneath his feet; his dirty, bloodied face, wet, hazy eyes, heaving chest and... He kicked Kylo's legs apart to get a better view at the bulge in his pants. 

“Oh, Kylo, you are even more disgusting that I've thought.” Hux snorted. “Getting hard from being beaten up like a dog...”

Standing between Kylo's legs, Hux stomped on his crotch drawing a loud moan from him and causing his whole body to arch. 

“You really like that, you little, filthy pervert. It's revolting how somebody of this position lets himself be degradated like this and enjoys it.” he applied more pressure making Kylo cry out. “You came here because you wanted to be fucked didn't you?”

Kylo only whimpered lamely in response, feeling his face getting red, the humiliation flooding him like hot waves and pooling between his legs. His breath hitched, coming out in short, chopped puffs as he felt the shining, military boot crushing him, causing new spike of pain and shame which swept through his spine, making his hips buck with need. The three pairs of eyes watching him straining under the general's foot stirred him up even more, adding fuel to the vile feeling clenching in his abdomen.

“Stop moaning like a corellian whore and answer me.” 

“Yes,” Kylo whined arching again and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir,” He corrected himself letting go of the last, lingering shreds of his pride.

“Well too bad, because I'm not letting your gross, filthy hands go anywhere near me. Understood?

“Yes... Sir...”

The general nodded and lifted the pressure from Kylo's throbbing erection, leaving him yearning and almost delirious on the floor. Sitting on the black sofa, he rested his legs on what remained of the broken table and set his blaster aside. 

“Get him out of here, even looking at him makes me sick.” Hux said to his clones, who knelt around the abused knight panting on the ground.

Gamma cupped Kylo's face and caressed his blood covered lips with his thumb, pressing it inside, where the blaster was a few minutes ago. Expecting more pain the knight leaned into the gentle touch and sighed faintly feeling the buttery leather against his tongue. He felt another pair of hands hooking under his arms and lifting him up to the sitting position. Beta held him from behind as Alpha moved to his side and traced the curve of the bulge between Kylo's legs with his index finger, coaxing the another desperate jolt of his hips. Even if every movement echoed with pain in his sore back, Kylo strained for more friction, grinding against the clone's hand after he palmed him. He began to suck lightly at Gamma's thumb, earning an approving hum.

“Hux, look he's so eager,” Gamma said sounding fascinated and even touched by Kylo's efforts.

“So horny that he doesn't know what to do with himself, poor thing,” Alpha added increasing the pressure of his hand a little bit and watching the knight's legs tremble.

Kylo wailed qiuetly when Gamma pulled out his thumb and took him by the chin, entangling his other hand in his hair to hold his head firmly in place, tilted backwards slightly. He turned it to the side as if the knight was a doll, so he was facing Hux. Kylo's eyes were closed but the knight could feel Hux's gaze on him.

“He has such a full and pouty lips... His pretty mouth was made to suck dick, it would be a waste of potential to not give him some tutoring on that.” Gamma said, presenting Kylo to the general like a piece of meat.

“He needs to have all his teeth pulled out rather than tutoring,” Alpha sneered and withdrew his hand to leave the room.

Kylo whined at the loss and helplessly humped the air.

Hux snorted. “You are saying you want to train him? That little, filthy, confused thing there? I know you are all ambitious, but this one is a lost cause.”

“After some work, he could be useful. I think he wants to be good and nice, he only needs someone to guide him.” Beta said. “Hmmm Ren? Do you want this?” he nipped at Kylo's ear as he whispered to him.

“Please...” the knight sobbed between the soft gasps. “Please, I need... please...”

“Shhhhh, we heard you.” Beta silenced him, “See, he wants it so badly, it would be a pity to deny him a lesson.”

In the meantime Alpha returned with a collar and a leash in his hands. He remembered the times when he had put them on Beta or Gamma, because they still had been confused about where their place was. Kylo gasped loudly when he felt Alpha locking the collar tightly around his neck and reached to touch it, feeling the rough, thick leather under his fingers. After making sure that the knight could breathe correctly, the clone attached the leash to the metal ring, giving it a testing tug.

“Fits perfectly,” he informed.

Hux sighed and stood up, walking up to the four sitting on the floor and judging the situation. Kylo peered up at him with those huge, shiny eyes of his, silently begging him to either let his clones fuck him, or not hurt him anymore, probably for both.

“Alright, you can have him. Do whatever you want with him, but take him away from here.” the general said to his clones. “Not you, Beta.” his voice hardened as he took Beta by his collar, pulling him back and wrapping his arm around his shoulders after the three stood up. “We have to talk.”

Alpha pulled Kylo up to his feet and dragged him to the bedroom by the leash, making the still weak knight stumble and trip the whole time. Gamma pushed him forward laughing as the three of them left the office, leaving Beta alone with Hux who dug his fingers painfully into the clone's shoulder.

Kylo caught the glimpse of the large, dimly lit bedroom with a huge bed in the middle before he got pushed onto it face down, burying his nose in silky sheets and staining them red. The tug at his collar told him that he was supposed to get up, which he did, and turn around to face the two clones leaning against the large armchair.

“Strip,” one of them ordered.

Kylo's mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but after a second he obeyed dropping his gaze to the floor and beginning to unbuckle his belt. After it dropped to the floor he started to fumble with his cloak, trying to get it off quickly and be done with it.

“Not like that, slowly,” the clones instructed and unfastened the leash, so it wouldn't get in the way.

There was no reason for Kylo to be ashamed of his body, but he hadn't felt this exposed and vulnerable in years as his fingers traveled from one garment to another, undoing every button, zipper or latch carefully. The pile of black fabric was growing around his feet as he slowly peeled off the layers of clothing. He should probably move while doing it to actually be sexy, but he didn't know how, and his mind was too lost at that moment to came up with anything. He had some trouble with the thick tunic and getting the part covering his neck from underneath the collar, but finally it dropped to the floor among the rest of his clothes.

“What is this, Ren?” Gamma sneered, “A cropped top, with, what is that... mesh? And fucking suspenders...” he laughed and snapped one suspender against Kylo's uncovered stomach. “This is ridiculous.”

Kylo felt even more humiliated because of that remark and removed said cropped top and everything else with trembling hands. He shivered being exposed to the cold air in the room and with hesitation looked up at the clones, who stayed in their full uniforms. 

“Good,” Alpha said and attached the leash back. 

Being pulled by the leash again, Kylo climbed into the bed. He couldn't resist reaching down to touch himself and finally get some release. Seeing this, Alpha tugged at the leash roughly, choking the knight, and making him almost fall down on his face.

“Get on all fours, I want to see both of your hands on the bed the whole time.” the clone barked at him.

Kylo obeyed with his cock hanging heavy between his legs, aching for some friction, touch, anything. The contact of the smooth leather of Alphas glove with his skin sent shivers down Kylo's spine when the clone stroked his back.

“Ren, come here.” Gamma said softly standing next to the bed.

He cupped Kylo's face with one hand after the knight crawled towards him, and opened his fly with the other freeing his own erection. Closing his eyes Kylo took the tip into his mouth giving it a gentle, testing suck, feeling how warm it was against his tongue.

“Careful now, because Alpha wasn't joking about pulling your teeth out.” Gamma said as he caressed Kylo's cheek with his thumb. “Trust me, the man has no sense of humor, he's going to do it.”

Alpha rolled his eyes at the comment. Gamma only smirked in return and looked down, back at Kylo doing his best at licking his dick sloppily, avoiding catching on it with his teeth. So far he worked only on the head, sometimes running his tongue from the base to the tip, teasing the underside of Gamma's length. The clone's breathing became heavy as he took a fistful of raven locks, pressing his head down onto his cock, making him take it deeper. Tears started to fill Kylo's eyes again as he tried to swallow one inch after another, and ultimately choked when the tip poked the back of his throat. The clone groaned and pulled out leaving the knight panting for a second before he took him by the chin and gave him his dick again.

“Try one more time,” he breathed out, flush starting to creep on his cheeks. “Good boy.”

The praise made Kylo's legs weak and sent a spike of sweet ache to his neglected erection. Peering up at the ginger this time, Kylo closed his lips around his shaft and sucked greedily tasting the precome and earning a bitten out moan. He felt his cock twitch, heavy in his mouth and took it as deep as he could without choking on it. As he started to wrap his mind around the concept he gasped in shock around Gamma's dick as he felt the gloved fingers sliding down the cleft of his ass and rubbing against his entrance, covering it with lube. Alpha smirked at the sound and inserted one finger, pressing it slowly into the heat, making Kylo's hips jolt. The knight moaned softly as he clenched around the finger, trying to get used to the intrusion, and continued sucking, making Gamma gasp again. The clone gripped his hair more firmly as his hips bucked slightly almost making Kylo gag again. Feeling he was close, Gamma pulled back and when Kylo raised his head with silent question he came all over his flushed face. He sat on the bed right next to the knight and stroked his back. 

There was only one lamp working in the whole room, illuminating the bed in the middle, and leaving the rest of the space in the dark. Without Gamma filling his whole field of view Kylo could see that Hux, the original one, was sitting right in front of him, on the armchair the clones had been leaning on earlier. He couldn't see his face clearly, because it was hidden in the shadows, only his legs were visible in the light, one resting across the knee of the other, putting the shiny, polished boot on display. The general had watched them for a while, with a glass of brandy in his hand, now studying Ren's filthy face, covered with a mix of come, blood and tears, being equally repulsed and thrilled by the spectacle.

After working the whole finger into Kylo's tight hole, Alpha puled it out and replaced with two, pushing them in forcefully and drawing chopped moans from him. He shortened the leash wrapping it a few times around his hand and pulling at it, to still the squirming knight and keep him in place while he fucked him with his hand, stretching and slicking him up. 

“Have you ever been fucked like this, Ren?” Alpha asked. 

Kylo only shook his head, unable to form actual words because of the pain mixed up with sweet, delicious pleasure when the clone hit that one spot inside him.

“I thought so.” the clone said dragging his fingers over Kylo's prostate and making him cry out.

It was true. Kylo had very little experience when it came to sex; he wasn't a virgin, but all the times he had had an actual intercourse could be counted on the fingers of a single hand. Kylo had only been touching himself for the past few years, and even that hadn't been happening very often. He had thought that he mastered the control over the urges of his own body, but then Hux had happened. 

When the pain eased there was only pleasure left and Kylo started making soft, keening noises, pushing back at Alpha's hand, wanting to impale himself further on his fingers. Cradling his head, Gamma wiped the come off his lashes with his right hand and caressed his hair with another. 

“You can be so sweet, Kylo. Look at yourself, you are doing so well.” the clone purred into his ear.

Kylo wailed and nuzzled his face into Gamma's chest leaving a stain on his uniform, and rolling his hips to get more friction. The clone put his cum covered fingers into Kylo's mouth for him to lick them clean, muffling his desperate moans. In the meantime, Alpha pulled out again to coat his fingers in more lube before pressing the three of them firmly inside, almost finishing the preparations. Kylo felt he was on edge as Alpha moved his hand in and out, and then when he hit that sweet spot deep inside him again, Kylo came biting Gamma's fingers and going into spasm with his vision going white for a split second. Gamma shouted and slapped him in the face, partially snapping him out of his high.

“I take that back, you filthy, dumb animal!” he spat out and left the bed.

“Shit, he came only from the fingers, just from that.” Alpha sounded authentically surprised.

Kylo lay on the bed face down, trying to recover from the orgasm and even out his breathing. His world shrunk only to the pure bliss echoing in his every cell, leaving him completely unaware of what was happening around him. He didn't pay attention to the clones repositioning him on the bed so he wasn't sprawled across it anymore.

“Ren, I'm going to fuck you anyway.” Alpha said kneeling behind him.

After taking off his trousers and giving his dick a quick pump the clone lifted Kylo's ass to the right level. He spread him open, looking at his pinkish, worked up hole, still dripping, and admiring his own work. The soft flesh yielded to a few first inches of his cock as he slowly pushed it deeper, making Ren mewl weakly with his voice raspy from all the noise he had made that night. Once he was buried inside the knight to the hilt, filling him up further than he could with his fingers, he started thrusting, feeling the knight's muscles squeezing him. It was light and shallow in the start, but after a while Alpha started to enforce a cruel tempo, pulling out almost entirely and making Kylo scream each time he slammed back in. It was too much, for the knight, still oversensitive from his orgasm, the sensations leaning more to the side of pain than pleasure again. He felt Alpha's hand stroking his half hard cock, pressing his thumb against his tip, making him cry out. He couldn't take it, tears started running down his face as he gripped the sheets and squirmed without any control over himself. He sobbed, he whined, but Alpha was unforgiving, pounding mercilessly into him.

“Look he's actually crying.” Gamma said as he returned and held him down, pressing hard into the mattress.

“Ple- ah! Please enough...” Kylo pleaded choking on his sobs.

“Don't go easy on him Alpha.” the general spoke for the first time since he came to watch them.   
“Let him have what he wanted, do it like I do it.”

“Of course.” Alpha replied a bit breathlessly and quickened the pace.

Kylo stopped begging, realizing it wouldn't do anything; the clone was as unfeeling and ruthless as his master. Alpha fucked him roughly and thoroughly until Kylo came for the second time, clenching around him so sweetly that he hit his climax right after, collapsing on top of the knight, both of them struggling to breathe properly. It was nothing like the previous time; Kylo felt completely spent and sore. Even if the second orgasm was weaker, it took all his energy away, leaving him completely lifeless. 

\---

He woke up in complete darkness. He was laying in the bed with a soft pillow under his head, tucked in the warm blanket and everything hurt. His back was sore from the collision with the table, throat felt like sandpaper, head was throbbing with pain, not to mention his backside. Even his abdomen was aching. He touched his face and hair to feel the dried up crust of blood and other fluids. With a great difficulty he concentrated enough to scan the room with the force to discover he was alone there. As he tried to get up he realized he was still naked, and that he couldn't have been unconscious for long because he felt something wet running down his thigh as he managed to stand. With nothing to cover himself up with, he took the blanket and wrapped it around his body to leave. The room he had awoken in was opposite Hux's bedroom, and Kylo figured it belonged to the clones, who were all sitting in the fresher now, judging by the voices and quiet sobbing coming from there. They left the door open and Kylo peered inside.

Beta was the one crying, sitting on a little stool, shirtless, with his back turned towards the door. Alpha held a piece of gauze and carefully cleaned the gash in his cheek, and his split lip. After he was done with that, he retrieved bacta patches from the medkit lying on the sink next to them. 

“You know he had to do it.” Alpha said softly, tenderly almost, while he applied the patch on Beta's face and brushed his messed up hair away. “You made him to do it, it was necessary.” 

“I know.” Beta answered lamely, rubbing the tear out of his eye.

“You are going to be good now, right? So he won't have to do this to you again.” Alpha looked him in the eyes and his lips curled into something that was almost a comforting smile. “There you go. Go to bed now, I'm taking the paperwork.”

“Ah... poor, stupid Beta.” Gamma sighed and clung to Beta's back.

Kylo thought they were like brothers. Alpha scowled at Gamma as he pressed the fingers of his right, gloved hand into Beta's mouth, so he could lick the remains of Kylo's saliva. Gamma petted Beta's hair as he sucked on his fingers, and kissed him on his good cheek. No, they definitely weren't like brothers, Kylo corrected himself. 

“Yeah, Ren had them in his gross mouth before you.” Gamma whispered to Beta's ear and pulled him into a kiss after he withdrew his hand.

As the knight started to retreat, Alpha raised his head and left the fresher, retrieving something from the corner before catching him by his arm. He shoved Kylo's own clothes into his arms, all nicely folded one on top of another as if nothing ever happened between them. He looked into his dumbstruck face and rolled his eyes.

“Dress yourself up and leave now, while Gamma is occupied with him.” he pointed at the two in the fresher with his thumb.

“Where's my lightsaber?” Kylo asked, trying to sound as angry as he could with his broken voice.

“Hux has it somewhere, I don't ...”

“Where is it?!” Kylo cut in.

“I don't know, Ren.” the clone hissed through clenched teeth and looked him in the eye. “Dress up and leave. Look at yourself, you are a wreck, barely standing on your feet. Go back to your quarters, to your bed and get some sleep. I advise you well.”

“Oh, he's up.” Gamma said, drawing their attention.

Kylo looked back at the two other clones in the fresher. Beta turned around standing from the stool and revealing the long, thin burns spreading across his pale chest, now covered in bacta, looking at Kylo with his eyes red from crying. The knight went pale; he knew that kind of injury too well. Those were the lightsaber burns.

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo is going to come back anyway.


End file.
